


The Tale of the Golden Nymph

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: Killian Jones lives in two different worlds. There’s the fantasy world he’s built around his favorite muse, crush and neighbor, Emma Swan. And then there’s his real life as a writer, working on his first fantasy novel.  But what happens when fantasy and reality cross lines? Is there a happy ending for him and the real world Emma, what about the characters living in his apartment complex?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Introducting...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story has been complete for awhile now and I finally feel comfortable enough to start posting it. The way that I think of this fic, you get double Captain Swan, what's not to love about that? The first chapter is also a teaser, I will start a regular posting schedule after the New Year.

Killian wakes, makes himself toast and eggs, pours himself coffee and opens up his laptop. There's another email from his editor asking him about the progress in his novel. Tink is patient enough with him, knowing the muse and inspiration takes time. He also demands his space and quiet time away from the distractions from the outside world. 

He was born introverted and will die introverted, which is what keeps him from interacting with anyone in his apartment complex. Killian knows their faces well enough. 

There's ‘Charming,’ the handsome blue-eyed man who works as a veterinarian and his girlfriend, a school teacher with short cropped pixie black hair. Killian’s taken to calling her Snow White. 

The tall brunette who comes home with a different guy every other night is Red. She's like an animal, the way she operates. 

The librarian and surprisingly Red’s best friend, Belle. She is a true beauty, never judging anyone and always trying to see the best in people. 

Then there's Belle’s on again, off again lover, Robert Gold. Killian has never liked him. He's such an abusive arse and really manipulative too. 

There was a time last year when Belle went through a difficult phase with him. He was scarily abusive, wanting to keep track of where she was at all times and even came to see her at the library when she was working late and threatened her to come back to him (which she eventually did eventually). Red tried to get her friend to break up with him and report him to the police but she refused because deep down, she knew that he really loved her.

Finally, there Killian’s muse, his swan princess. 

Emma. 

She's been his muse since the moment he met her. She became his hero and temptress in his story. 

In his world, Emma is anything he wants her to be. She's a sorceress, a hero, a princess and seductress; she's the model for his dream woman. Emma is anything but a damsel in distress, cunning and not afraid to bend some rules to get things done. 

He's secretly in love with her. In real life and in his stories. 

In his story, he came upon her in the enchanted forest while she was privately bathing in the spring. He watched her for a while and she was completely unaware that he was there at first. There was this beautiful and enchanting gold light that surrounded her. Despite this, he could see parts of her nude body; the rest of her was covered in tree leaves and flowers. 

A wood nymph. 

He had never seen a wood nymph before, but he had read about it. They lived in corners of the enchanted forest in their own realm, far away from humans. They mostly kept to themselves and since they had no contact with humans, there’s very little known about them. They have magic, protect the wood but are also devious creatures. 

Once she discovered him, instead of punishing him for watching her, she offered him a challenge. Retrieve a wand that she needed and if he succeeded, he could have one night with her. 

This particular wand is special because it could see into one's heart and reveal their desires. In the wrong hands, the wand could be dangerous, but in the hands of someone with light magic, the wand could be used for good.

Emma is good. 

Thus begins the tale of the traveler Jones and his quest to retrieve a wand so he can be with the woman from the spring, who is actually a sorceress who used to be a princess.

Why isn't she a princess anymore?

That's when Killian stops brainstorming and smells something burning. His toast finished toasting, but his eggs, those are gone. His coffee isn't hot anymore. There goes another breakfast. Killian shuts off the stove and checks his refrigerator if he has any more eggs.

That was his last. 

He finds his phone and calls for food delivery. 

“ _Food Rabbit_ , how may I take your order?”

“Alice,” he starts, “I ran out of eggs again. Can you send over a carton?”

The girl sighs. “You are hopeless Jones, you know that?” she counters.

He ignores her comments, rechecking his refrigerator for anything else he might need. “I also need tomatoes, cauliflower, string cheese and butter,”

Alice calculates his order. “That comes to $45.00. Want me to just take it from your card?”

“Aye and send the receipt to my email love,” he says, “Thanks, Alice,”

He hangs up and sits in front of his laptop, rereading his last sentence. 

Why isn't Emma a princess?

TBC

  
  



	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the event that led to a princess becoming a magical creature?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are passages from Killian's book. That's what I mean, by double-dose of Captain Swan; you all get to see real world and fantasy realm Captain Swan and the parallels between them.

Killian takes a break from writing for two days and sketches instead. The walls of his bedroom are filled with fantasy sketches of her, his muse Emma. They're mostly conceptual art for her character, views of Emma as a wood nymph, a sorceress, a princess. 

He has drawings of other people and his neighbors in their respective fairytale roles. His neighbor Charming is a Prince, who may or may not be Emma's father, and Snow is Emma's mother. 

Red is half werewolf and a trained hunter. Emma’s mother enlisted her help to find her daughter and bring her home, unaware that Emma had become a forest nymph and sorceress. 

What was the event that led to a princess becoming a magical creature?

Killian considers other people that he knows. Robert Gold, Belle’s lover; Gold’s step mum Fiona is just as vindictive as he is. She's a good choice. 

But no, what if Robert Gold kidnapped Emma as a child, teaching her magic and then Fiona stole Emma from him and continued her training in dark magic, but the wood nymphs rescued her and gave her sanctuary in their realm of enchanted forest?

Robert Gold is not Robert Gold in his story. Gold is the dark and mysterious Rumplestiltskin, and Fiona is the Black Fairy. 

Why take Emma, though, and what's special about her?

He takes a sip of his English breakfast tea, still thinking about his latest writer’s block. 

Rumpelstiltskin took Emma because she is prophesied to be the Savior, the most powerful being born of light magic that the realm hasn’t seen in centuries. 

At the time of her birth, there was a great imbalance in the enchanted forest, forces of darkness seeking to snuff out the light and all that is good in the kingdom and Emma’s birth could tip the scales in favor of dark or light. Rumplestiltskin stole away into her mother’s castle and kidnapped her from her nursery in the middle of the night. 

Snow’s maids discovered her missing the following morning and immediately sought out her mistress, letting her know that the princess had been taken. Snow made the decree, asking the most skilled hunters in the land to find her lost daughter and bring her home. Red answered her call and promised to search far and wide for the lost princess. 

Prince Charming also caught wind of the princess’ disappearance and set out on his own to find her. He knows that the child is Snow’s daughter and he also realizes, a strong likelihood that she is his daughter too, from one passionate night almost nine months earlier. 

Satisfied with that backstory, Killian stops sketching his golden nymph Emma and returns to his laptop, writing out the first chapter of his story. He drafts about five pages of content and then someone rings his Zoom account. He doesn’t fancy talking to anyone at the moment, not when he’s still in the writing mode but since his editor Tink, he has to answer. 

“Hello Tink,” he greets her. 

“Aw, Killian,” she smiles, “I wanted to check in with my favorite fantasy novelist. How is the writing going?” 

“I just finished drafting the beginning of the first chapter,” he says, “I also made some concept art,” 

“Really?” Tink continues, “Killian, that’s great. Can I see them?” 

He hesitates. Killian is so protective of his stories, especially his muse. He’s working on something new here and doesn’t want to share it with anyone until it’s done, which includes his editor. “It’s still a rough draft and it’s not complete,” he says. 

“I’m your editor, Killian. I’m supposed to see your writing as you work on it. That was part of the contract you signed with  _ Neverland Publishing _ , remember?” 

“Aye,” he sighs. 

Tink rubs her forehead. “Okay, how about this: you finish writing the first chapter and then send your first draft to me? You don’t have to share the concept art if you don't want to, but I need to see those pages,” she says, “Deal?”

“Aye,” he relents. 

“Good,” she smiles, “Well, I’ll leave you to your work,” 

He says goodbye, and she ends the Zoom call. 

~~

Killian continues writing for the next couple of days. When he’s in the middle of writing the conclusion to the first chapter, someone rings his front door. His neighbors never bother him and he’s not expecting any visitors, but oh wait, he did order from  _ Food Rabbit _ . He stops writing and answers. Alice is there with his order. 

“Afternoon Jones,” she says, holding up his delivery. 

“Thank you, Alice,” he says, taking the plastic bag from him, “I owe you a tip love,” 

She sighs. He’s been ordering food from  _ Food Rabbit  _ since he moved into this apartment complex almost a year ago now. Alice knows that he’s a very introverted writer and one of her best customers since he only orders from her. But she still wishes that he would get out more and discover that there’s a world around him with real people. 

He gives her a tip of $15 dollars. 

She pockets the money and peeks into his apartment. “Are you still writing your fantasy novel?” she asks curiously. 

“You know the rules, Alice. I don’t share my work with anyone while it’s still in-progress,” he reminds her. 

She quirks an eyebrow and looks at him. “Am I in it?” she continues. 

He hesitates, having not found the perfect role for her yet. The story is still in the preliminary stages. “If I write a part of you, and that’s a big  _ if, _ I still wouldn’t tell you what role you would play,” he reasons. 

“That’s fine,” she concedes, mockingly zipping her lips, “Best of luck and inspiration in your writing, Jones. If you need anything else, you know where to find your app on your iPhone,” 

“Thanks,” he says, showing her out and shutting the door. 

Killian promptly returns to his laptop and continues writing the climax of his first chapter. 

_ The Black Fairy came to visit Rumplestiltskin, asking if he knew anything about the missing princess Emma. He denies knowing anything and is distracted when his maid Belle comes in to ask him about something.  _

_ Fiona slips away, uses a location spell and finds the child. She picks her up, cooing faces at her and then disappears in black smoke.  _

TBC

  
  



	3. Laundry Room Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon entering the laundry room, Killian sees his muse, just beginning her laundry cycle. He clears his throat. She turns to face him, her green eyes sparkling and her blond hair done into a lazy bun, wearing a red tank top, tight blue jeans and white sneakers.
> 
> “Hi,” she smiles, “You’re the writer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We finally meet Emma, Killian's neighbor and muse.

A few days later, Killian begins to notice how messy his apartment has become and calls for maid service. He can’t be bothered to clean up his own stuff while he’s on a roll with the start of his book. Belle answers his call and promises to be there. She runs a maid service in the area that caters to apartment complexes and busy tenants. 

That’s how she met Gold, oddly. 

She cleaned his manor for him, took about two days of work from what he hears and on the last day, he seduced her into his bed and that was the beginning of their relationship. She still runs that service, but all of her clients are screened through Gold; he is an insecure, controlling arse, and it still amazes him how Belle overlooks his abusive behavior towards her. Must be the sex. 

While Killian waits for Belle to arrive, he picks up his dirty clothes. He piles everything into a blue basket, picks up his own laundry detergent and goes downstairs. 

Upon entering the laundry room, Killian sees his muse, just beginning her laundry cycle. He clears his throat. She turns to face him, her green eyes sparkling and her blond hair done into a lazy bun, wearing a red tank top, tight blue jeans and white sneakers.

“Hi,” she smiles, “You’re the writer?” 

It takes a moment for Killian to compose himself and walk further into the room, setting his basket down on the bench next to hers. “Um yes,” he muses, “Just finished writing the first chapter actually.” 

“Cool,” she says happily, stuffing her colored clothes into the washer. “I see Alice and Belle visiting your apartment regularly for food or house cleaning. You don’t get out much except to do laundry, which you’re doing now,” 

“Aye,” he says, putting in his load of dirty clothes. 

“What genre is your book?” 

“Fantasy, fairytales,” he says, “Writing is meant for fantasy,” 

She giggles, finishing off her colored clothes, sprinkles in laundry detergent and starts the washer. 

“How’s your work love?” he asks. 

“I have auditions here and there, mostly for commercials,” Emma continues, “There’s an audition coming up for a new medical drama as if we don’t have enough of those on TV, but I think I might take it,” 

Emma’s an actress. She wants to be an actress full-time but hasn’t made it. She does commercials and the occasional music video, but no TV series or movies yet. The pay is really good and she can make her own hours for the most part. 

Killian leans against the table, watching the spin cycle and Emma does the same, watching her laundry and checking postings for new auditions. Someone rings his phone and it’s Belle. 

“Killian, I’m here at your apartment,” she says, “Can you come and let me in?” 

He looks at Emma. “Belle’s here to clean my flat, can you watch my laundry?” he asks. 

“Sure,” she smiles, “I’ll put them in the dryer when it’s ready,” 

Killian smiles at her awkwardly, then rushes out of the laundry room, going to his flat. Belle’s there waiting for him. “Sorry for the wait, love. I was doing laundry,” he says, opening up his apartment for her. 

Belle puts down her things and gets to work right away. Killian wants to run down and check on his clothes but stays where he is, wanting to be there while Belle cleans his place. It’s not that he doesn’t trust her, it’s that he doesn’t want her snooping on his writing. 

Emma comes up later, finds his apartment and returns his laundry basket. His clothes are even nicely folded and their fingers touch briefly as she hands the basket off to him. “Thanks love, but you didn’t have to fold them,” he says. 

She smiles at him again. “Like you would fold them,” she teases, “I know you Jones and I don’t know you, but what I do know is that you don’t fold your clothes,” 

He thanks her again and Emma starts to leave, then he asks her to come back. She turns to him surprised. 

“Perhaps you would like to go out for coffee after one of your auditions,” he says. 

“I like coffee,” 

“When is your audition, or have you not been scheduled yet?” 

“It’s on Friday at 3pm. I applied for it but haven’t received an invite yet. I’ll let you know if I do and then we can go out for coffee somewhere,” she says, smiling again, “Do you know of a place, or should I choose it?” 

He shrugs. “Introvert writer,” he reminds her. 

“Right,” she giggles, “I’ll come here after my audition if it happens, or if it doesn’t, we’ll still have coffee anyway,” 

He smiles at her shyly. “That’s um, that's lovely,” he says, “Swan,” 

“You can call me Emma, you know?” she says, “It’s okay. We’ve been neighbors in this apartment complex for a year now and kind of know each other well enough to call each other by our first names,” 

“Emma,” he says. 

“Killian,” she continues, “I’ll see you on Friday then,” 

She comes over unexpectedly and kisses his cheek, then walks out of his flat, picking up her laundry basket sitting outside and returns to her place. 

_ Oh my God!  _

Killian could not believe what had just happened. He’s made small talk with his muse before, mostly only interacted with her in that damn laundry room but never had intimate interaction. 

A kiss on the cheek. 

And he invited her for coffee. It's not like him. He’s always been content to watch her from her afar and see her occasionally in the laundry room, but he’s never asked her out on a date. Belle comes back, having scrubbed down his kitchen counter. 

“Well, the good news is you don’t have bed bugs yet,” she reports, “but I recommend a total wash down of this whole place Killian,” 

“Uh huh,” he says absent-mindedly. 

“Will that bother you while you write?” she counters. 

Killian snaps out of it and looks at Belle. “Is it possible for you to come back tomorrow and finish your cleaning then? I have work I need to do,” he says. 

Before Belle can protest, he helps gather her things and shows her out. 

Once she’s out the door, Killian locks it and runs to his bedroom. He picks up a blank sketch paper, sets it on his pad and starts drawing a new concept art of his Emma. It’s not quite a concept art, as it is a drawing of his Swan totally nude and he’s there too, making love to her. 

Okay, it could be for a later chapter after his fictional self successfully retrieves the magical wand and nymph Emma gives him his prize. The contemporary setting of his bed gives it away as something that is not fantasy, but something he desperately desires now. 

A passionate after coffee get together with his Swan muse. 

TBC

  
  
  



	4. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have found the child Emma,”

Emma returns to her apartment and finds Mary Margaret making a snack for both of them, grilled cheese and onion rings, her favorite. Emma sets her laundry basket down on the couch and comes into the kitchen. The pair of them haven't been roommates long but they get along really well. Mary Margaret is a school teacher at their local elementary school. Emma moved to the area more than a year before Killian and had been looking for a roommate. 

“So, you won’t believe it, but I have a date on Friday,” Emma starts, picking up an onion ring and munching on it. 

“A date with whom?” 

Emma grins. “Our introverted fantasy writer,” she says. 

Mary Margaret can’t believe it. Killian’s such an introverted writer, he barely leaves his apartment unless it’s to do laundry and he rarely speaks to anyone. Occasionally, she knows that he talks to Emma when he’s in the laundry room, but that’s been the extent of their relationship since he moved to their apartment complex. “Did you ask him out or did he ask you?” 

“He asked me,” she says, “I know, not his style, but today was different,” 

“Is this an afternoon date or an evening date?” 

“Afternoon. The date happens regardless if I get this audition or not. He invited me to coffee and I get to choose the place,” Emma continues, “I know, he’s a writer stuck in his own fantasy world and doesn’t have the best people skills, but I’ve always found him hot,” 

“It’s the fact that he’s British, that chest hair and those blue eyes of his,” Mary Margaret teases, “It’s all you can talk about after you see him,” 

“Physical appearance aside, he’s really nice,” 

Mary Margaret smiles at her friend. “I’m happy for you Emma. I hope it works out for you, for both of you,” she says. 

“I hope so too. Hey, speaking of dates, do you have plans on Friday to see David?” 

“Why? You want to bring Killian back here?” she teases, “Friday is his day off, so I suppose I could ask him to have a late lunch with me at the school. You can have this apartment to yourself, just remember to behave,” 

Emma giggles at her friends’ mock, fake mom tone. “Look at this way, I don’t think he would be the one trying to seduce me, he’s too introverted for that,” she says, “I’ll just have to get creative,” 

~~

Belle comes back early to Killian’s apartment the next day, finishing up his house cleaning. She doesn’t say a word about how he brushed her off the other day, rather used to his anti-social people skills by now. He takes his laptop to his bedroom and continues writing there. 

He begins writing the second chapter of his novel, starting off with a flash forward to ten years later after the Black Fairy has kidnapped Princess Emma.

_Emma’s magic is developing naturally but still resists using her magic for dark purposes. The Black Fairy Fiona is patient with her, trying to squash her foolish need to stay good or any hope of reuniting with her mother. If her mother really wanted to find her, it would have happened by now._

_Emma feels in her heart that her mother hasn’t stopped looking for her and is secretly planning a way to escape from the Black Fairy._

_One day, the Black Fairy goes out on an errand, leaving her charge to finish her magic lessons by herself. Instead of doing what she was instructed to do, Emma leaves the Black Fairy’s cave, using a counter spell she learned to slip through the barrier the Black Fairy enacted to keep her in prison._

_Emma’s a clever girl._

_Once she’s free, Emma escapes to the forest and finds a water spring and picks some flowers, putting them in a basket and some in her hair._

_All of the sudden, this flying creature comes towards her. It looks like a dragonfly and Emma tries to catch it but fails repeatedly. Then the creature gets bigger and she’s surprised to find that the dragonfly isn’t a dragonfly at all._

_“Hello dear,” she says._

_“Um,” Emma gawks, “What are you?”_

_She smiles. “I’m a nymph fairy. My name is Tiger Lily and I’m here to rescue you from the Black Fairy,”_

_“You know who I am then?”_

_“Yes, I do,” Tiger Lily continues, “You’re the prophesied savior and the daughter of the late Snow White,”_

_Emma frowns. “Late? My mother passed already?” she cries._

_Tiger Lily comes over, takes the child’s hand and walks with her. “I’m afraid so. You see Emma, shortly after Rumpelstiltskin kidnapped you, your mother fell gravely ill. Her court physicians tried to help her but they couldn’t. She died of a broken heart after losing you,” she says sadly, “but, your father still lives,”_

_“My father? Where is he? Who is he?”_

_Tiger Lily sighs. “Your father has been searching for you for the past decade. He stopped briefly to attend your mother’s funeral but quickly resumed his search for you,” she says._

_“I want to see him. Can you take me to him?”_

_“No,” she muses, “Your magic is at its strongest now, that’s why once you left the Black Fairy’s cave, I was able to find you. Her magic is strong, it’s what prevented me and others from finding you all these years. Now that I’ve found you, I can continue your training so when you are ready, you can bring everlasting peace and light to our land,”_

_“Train me? To become a forest nymph like you?”_

_“Prepare you to become the Savior,” she says, “And you will also live among my people as a wood nymph. You will be safe and protected with us. Humans are notoriously wary of the nymphs and there’s zero chance anyone will harm you,”_

_Emma smiles. “Okay,” she agrees, “Take me to my new home,”_

_“As you wish,”_

~~

“Killian?” Belle asks, knocking on his bedroom door. He growls, sets his computer aside and answers. He finds her with her phone. “I’ve been called by another client. I need to go right away but I’ll be back tomorrow to finish my work. Is that okay with you?” 

“What’s tomorrow?” he counters. 

Belle checks her phone calendar. “Friday. Does after 3 work for you?” 

“Friday after 3? _No_ ,” he says hurriedly, “I have an important meeting then. The whole of Friday I might not be available at all. Come back Monday,” 

Belle sighs. “Monday it is then,” she says, picks up her things and takes off. 

Killian locks the door behind her and goes back to his bedroom, resuming his writing. 

_Tiger Lily takes Emma to the wood nymph dwelling, the Sacred Tree and presents her to the leader of the wood nymphs, the one they call Blue. She is the oldest wood nymph and has foreseen Emma’s birth and her destiny centuries before it happened._

_“I have found the child Emma,” Tiger Lily starts._

_“I see,” Blue says, studying her, “How many human years is she?”_

_Tiger Lily looks at Emma and she steps forward, curtsying. “Ten years old,” Emma says, “Tiger Lily said that I would live among you as a nymph and you would help cultivate my power as the Savior, but I also ask, if it’s permitted, that I want to know about my parents,”_

_Blue waves her hand. “We will tell you what you need to know about your parents but our focus is teaching you what you need to know about growing your magic. We, wood nymphs, revere magic as we do nature and see magic as a balance that helps life flourish. Your destiny as this land’s Savior puts you into a unique position to act as an ambassador of sorts between our nymph people and the humans,” she says._

_“What are you saying?”_

_Blue comes closer to her. “What I’m saying is, once you have become the Savior, you will mate with a male wood nymph and give birth to an heir of both of our people,” she says, “A child born of human light magic and nymph ancestry,”_

_“I don’t have a say in this? What if I prefer to be with a human like myself?”_

_Blue laughs. “Oh dear, don’t you know that it isn’t the humans who rule this land, it’s the nymphs. We control the course of human relations and you will mate with a wood nymph and bear a child. I have already seen it. You will not know him but he will find you when the time is right,”_

_Emma doesn’t like it._

_She escaped one prison with the Black Fairy only to be locked away again with the nymphs, who have sealed her fate. Nothing has been in her control since she was born and now, once she matures, she will mate with a wood nymph. She won’t know who he is or if it’s something she can even prevent from happening._

_Magic always finds a way._

_But Emma is determined to find another._

tbc


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue eating in silence. “How come you’ve never asked me out before?” she asks suddenly. 
> 
> He shrugs. “I didn’t know if you would accept,” he reasons. 

Killian wakes early Friday, showers, eats breakfast and starts tidying up his apartment. After he’s done with that, he makes himself lunch and then resumes writing. Every so often, he checks the time, counting down the minutes until after 3 and his muse comes by for their coffee date. He’s never been so nervous before, but this is his first date with Emma. He takes another shower, changes his clothes and comes back to his computer. 

2:45 p.m. 

Bloody Hell. 

He opens up the chapter he wrote yesterday and rereads his work. As he gets to the last paragraph, there’s a knock at his door and he runs to answer it. Emma’s there earlier than he expected, wearing light blue jeans and a white blouse, hair pulled back into a ponytail with light makeup. 

“Hi,” she says, “So, I didn’t get the call back for the audition, but a promise is a promise,” 

“Aye,” he agrees. She tries to peek behind him, but Killian covers her view. “It’s an awful mess right now, love. Coffee then?” 

“Hmm,” she smiles. 

Emma takes him to a coffee shop around the block. She orders a small chocolate mocha with cinnamon, bear claw included, and he gets a regular coffee and cheese pastry. They find a seat outside under an umbrella. 

“How’s your novel going?” 

“Just finished the second chapter,” he says. 

Emma studies him carefully. “Still not sharing other details about what’s the story about, other than the fact that’s in the fantasy genre?” she teases. 

“It’s not done yet, and only my editor gets to see the drafts.” 

Emma takes a bite of her bear claw. “Whether it gets published or not, I would like to read it one day,” she offers. 

“Maybe,” he says, drinking his coffee, “I’m sorry about your audition,” 

“This might interest you, I’ve heard recently that networks are shopping around for a new fantasy fairytale story,” she says, “Maybe if you finish your book on time, you can pass it off as a TV script?” 

“TV fantasy shows are expensive to produce,” 

“They are, but the budgets are getting better,” she notes, “It was just a thought. You don’t have to pursue it if you don’t want to,” 

They continue eating in silence. “How come you’ve never asked me out before?” she asks suddenly. 

He shrugs. “I didn’t know if you would accept,” he reasons. 

She smiles. “I like you, Killian, I’ve always liked you,” she says. 

“What do you like about me? You barely know me,” 

Emma sits back in her chair, critiquing him. “You’re hot, British, you have that going for you,” 

Killian drinks more of his coffee. “I’ve always liked you too Emma,” he mutters, “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met,” 

She blushes, biting her lips. Maybe this will be easier than she expected, taking him to bed. “How about after we finish coffee here, you come back to my place? We can watch Netflix or something,” she offers. 

“To your flat?” he asks blankly, surprised once again by her straight-forwardness. 

“Yeah, besides I think it will be good for you to get away from your apartment and your stories for a little while. There’s a world out here Killian, a real one,” she says. 

“Aye,” he agrees. 

Emma smiles thoughtfully. “Okay,”

~~

After coffee, Emma takes Killian back to her apartment. Mary Margaret is at school so she has the place all to herself. Killian walks inside cautiously, studying every detail of the apartment. The layout is similar to his but it has a more feminine touch since she lives here with her roommate. There are pictures of flowers and even wallpaper reminiscent of being in a forest. 

“Did you want anything? I know we just had coffee and sugar, but did you want anything else?” she asks. 

Killian takes that as an opening and pounces on her immediately, kissing her frantically. The pouncing takes Emma totally off guard, considering how introverted he is, but it’s not unwelcome either. She tugs on his t-shirt and drags him towards her bedroom. 

So Emma subtly skips trying to seduce him while they were going to watch Netflix and go straight to sex. 

Killian drops onto her bed and Emma strips off her blouse, showing off her red lace bra. Killian watches in amazement as he sees more and more of that graceful body that belongs to his muse. He pictures her in leaves and flowers, modestly covering her skin. Emma takes off her pants and her panties, turning her attention to taking off his clothes. 

“Someone’s been too distracted to get naked,” she says breathily, removing his pants and boxers. 

He shrugs, stripping his shirt and pulls her close, unclasping her bra. Once that’s gone, he takes her left nipple into his mouth and sucks on it. 

“I really hope that you’re going to do more than that,” Emma moans. 

Killian pulls her into a kiss and rolls her to lay on the bed as he straddles on top of her. It’s easy for him to take inspiration from this moment and envision a similar scene in his head with Emma as the nymph, seducing his character after he comes back with the magical wand she asks him to bring her. Killian comes into her deep, not bothering to start out slow and drives into her hard and fast. 

Emma’s panting heavily, her breasts bouncing as he comes into her and soon she spasms in his arms and watches her gracefully tremble and relax on the bed. He pulls out and lays beside her. 

“That was...not what I expected from you,” she manages.

“What did you expect?” 

“I thought since you’re this introverted writer, it would be really difficult to get you to bed and I would have to do all the seducing,” she says. 

He licks his lips and looks at her, cocking an eyebrow. “You would be surprised Swan how long I’ve fantasized about wanting you,” he reasons. 

“Yeah?” 

He kisses her again. “I’ve always wanted you Swan,” he whispers to her, caressing her cheek, “But never knew how to approach you; it never even occurred to me that you were attracted to me,” 

“That really surprises you, doesn’t it?” she muses, “I’ve had a crush on you since the first time we met in the laundry room after you moved in,” 

He smiles. _You’ve been my muse ever since._

tbc


	6. Killian and the Golden Nymph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where can I find this wand Tiger Lily?” 
> 
> She sighs. “I don’t know for certain. I’ve heard stories about it, I’m not even sure if it’s real but if it is, it cannot be easily reached. It’s blocked by powerful magic, only someone pure of heart and without magic can get it,” 

_ Another nine more years pass.  _

_ Emma grows, becomes more comfortable in her nymph surroundings and learns more about her Savior magic. All the wood nymphs are good and kind to her, teaching her about magic but also giving her little bits of information about her parents. Between her studies and living as a nymph, Emma tries to research this prophecy about her fated union with this mysterious wood nymph.  _

_ She still doesn’t like that her future has been decided for her and she has no way out of it but that doesn’t stop her from wanting to find a way to stop it.  _

_ Emma secretly enlists Tiger Lily to find a loophole or something that will prevent her from finding this male nymph and mating with him. Perhaps if she knew his identity she can avoid him altogether and she won’t become pregnant, or maybe there is a spell that will prevent her from conceiving.  _

_ Emma just hates not being in charge of her fate.  _

_ Tiger Lily is not as helpful as she likes because Blue finds out about what she’s doing and puts an end to her research, and that she must accept that this is her fate. She’s seen her future already and what happens will happen regardless if she tries to change it. Emma refuses to accept it.  _

_ There’s a way, there's always a way.  _

_ After Blue meets with her, Tiger Lily tells Emma about a wand that might help.  _

_ “It has a dual purpose,” Tiger Lily says, “The wand will reveal  _ _ your desires and find a way to sever your fate from happening, if that is your wish.”  _

_ “Where can I find this wand Tiger Lily?”  _

_ She sighs. “I don’t know for certain. I’ve heard stories about it, I’m not even sure if it’s real but if it is, it cannot be easily reached. It’s blocked by powerful magic, only someone pure of heart and without magic can get it,”  _

_ “In other words, I can’t get it myself but if I find someone, they can get it for me? I can be free of my future,”  _

_ “Maybe. It’s risky, Emma and tempting the fates, what’s been written for you, it can have dangerous, rippling consequences. Do not pursue this if you’re not willing to risk it,” she cautions her.  _

_ Emma shrugs. “I don’t care anymore, Tiger Lily. I’m almost twenty years old, I’ve been a slave to everyone’s desires since I was a child and I refuse to be a slave to my own future as well. I will live my future on my own terms from now on,” she declares.  _

_ ~~ _

_ Emma leaves the safety of the nymph realm and ventures into the woods of the human world. She can’t look for the wand on her own and doesn’t really know where to look for it, but she knows magic has a way of helping when someone needs it.  _

_ She stops momentarily in a freshwater spring and dips into it, taking a moment for herself. Not many humans realize it, but the waters from the forest, all of it, have magic in it. But it’s magic only accessible to those who already have magic. It’s sort of a fountain of youth for magic users, refreshing their magic and strengthening them.  _

_ Emma’s too busy bathing and replenishing her magic to notice that someone is watching her, but the broken twig alerts her to his presence. He’s a man, maybe her age with long black hair and blue eyes, his clothes give him away as a traveler.  _

_ “I am so sorry,” he apologizes, fearful she might kill him or something.  _

_ “It’s not polite for a man to intrude on a private bath,” she retorts, “especially a wood nymph’s private bath. I should turn you into a toad or something,”  _

_ He gulps. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes again and starts to back away.  _

_ “No wait!” she calls and he comes back, “You’re a traveler, aren’t you?”  _

_ “Aye,” he confirms.  _

_ She smiles at him softly and puts him at ease. Emma steps out from the spring and uses magic to cover the rest of her exposed body parts. “I need something, I seek a magical wand. It can show me my heart’s desire and also sever me from my fate,”  _

_ “Your fate?”  _

_ “There’s this foolish prophecy that I’m to mate with a male wood nymph and bear a child. I’ve been a slave to many people’s desires growing up, I’m tired of not being in charge of my own life. I want a life that is my own and not something already determined for me,” she says, “Will you help me find this wand?”  _

_ “Aye,” he agrees, “What will give me in return?”  _

_ Emma studies him lustfully. He’s a human as far as she can tell, a very attractive one, and he has this curious birthmark on his arm. It doesn’t look like anything she’s seen before but thinks little of it. “Well, if you succeed in your quest and bring the wand back to me, I will reward you with one passionate night with me. Would you like that?” she reasons.  _

_ “Aye, yes,” he breaths, “But isn’t it forbidden for humans and nymphs to have relations?”  _

_ She smiles. “I’m not exactly a wood nymph, only raised by them,” she admits, “I’m a human like you; I don’t think we would be breaking any rules,”  _

_ He extends his hand to her and she looks at it curiously. “It’s what humans do when they come to accord,” he says, “You really haven’t been raised around humans, despite being one yourself?”  _

_ Emma takes his hand and shakes it.  _

_ “Your name?” he asks.  _

_ “Why should my name be important?” she counters, suspiciously.  _

_ Wood nymphs are also incredibly paranoid, something Emma’s adopted from being raised as one. She’s learned that humans can be good, but they can also be cruel too, hence the distrust of some.  _

_ “My name is Killian Jones,” he says, “I am, as you say, a traveler and I have agreed to help you find this magical wand you desire in exchange for a passionate night with you, as my reward. You have no reason to fear my intentions or distrust me but I would still like to know your name so that I may keep you in my thoughts while I search for your prize,”  _

_ Emma smiles. “Emmy,” she says, it’s only one letter difference, “My name is Emmy,”  _

_ “Emmy,” he repeats, “I shall not fail you,”  _

_ Emma removes a necklace and puts it on him. It radiates with magic, he studies it and looks at her. “This necklace will shield you from dark magic, but it will also lead you back to me,” she says, “Wear it always, never take it off. You’re my champion now, Killian Jones, do not disappoint me,”  _

_ “Aye,” he promises.  _

tbc


	7. The Quest Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I heard your wish. My name is Guinevere,” the fairy says, hovering, “You seek a magical wand to help someone,” 

Emma watches Killian dress and notices a curious birthmark on his arm, it looks like fairy dust or something. They're not freckles, that’s for sure. Killian notices her staring at him and he looks at his birthmark. “I’ve never been fond of that birthmark,” he says suddenly, “I always thought it looked ridiculous,” 

She comes over and touches his arm, running her fingers over the mark and looks at him. “I have a birthmark too,” she teases, “It’s on my belly and looks like a tiny buttercup flower,” 

He smiles. “You’ll have to show me,” he says. 

“Perhaps another time, another date,” she muses. 

“You want to see me again?” 

She kisses him. “Of course I do,” she continues, “I really enjoy spending time with you Killian, getting to know you outside the laundry room. Admit it, the real world can be an exciting and fulfilling place sometimes?” 

He kisses her again, pulling her flush against him. “The real world can be good if you’re in it,” he reasons. 

She giggles. “As flattering as that is, there is more than me that lives in this world; your neighbors, for example,” she notes. 

“Aye,” 

“But if I’m the reason why you want to be in this world, then I’m okay with that too,” she says, kissing him again, “It’s all about baby steps,” 

~~

Killian spends all day Saturday writing more of his novel. 

_ After meeting the wood nymph Emmy, Killian begins his quest to find the magical wand she seeks. He knows nothing of magic or where he might find this wand, so he figures that the first thing he should do is to find someone who is familiar with what he needs.  _

_ The Enchanted Forest is filled with magical creatures who can be of help to him, some of them friendlier than others. Emmy’s distrustful of humans because she’s grown up believing that humans are both good and bad, fairies at least have a good relationship with most humans. He waits until nightfall and wishes upon a star for a fairy to hear him. Moments later, a sparkling pink light comes down from the heavens and stops before him.  _

_ “I heard your wish. My name is Guinevere,” the fairy says, hovering, “You seek a magical wand to help someone,”  _

_ “Yes, do you know where I can find it?”  _

_ The fairy hesitates. “I know the wand that you seek, but I must warn you, it’s power is dangerous and the person you’re helping, her future has already been sealed for her. This might not help her,” she says.  _

_ “I have promised to help her and I refuse to give up my quest before it’s even started,” he seethes, “I promised her,”  _

_ Guinevere flies a short distance away and uses her wand to light a path for him. “This fairy dust will take you to where you need to go to find what you seek, but before you go, another warning,” she says, and he rolls his eyes, “Yes, the future has been written for her, but yours does not have to be intertwined with hers. You still have free will Killian Jones, you can walk away from this, spare her and yourself of the dangers ahead,”  _

_ “Thank you for the advice fairy but I’m not straying from my path,” he reasons and follows the fairydust.  _

_ Guinevere watches him. “I thought you might say that but at least I have given you the option,” she reasons, “Your fate is tied to her now, there’s no severing it after this point,”  _

_ ~~ _

_ Killian continues following the fairy dust, never once diverting from its path. The dust takes him to a mountain and a dark cave. It doesn’t have the most pleasant appearance, and there’s no doubt that there's danger ahead as he spots human bones hanging over the cave entrance.  _

_ “What do you want?”  _

_ He turns to the voice and finds a hooded woman with red-blonde hair and blue eyes. “I seek a magical wand,” he says, “Fairy dust showed me the way,”  _

_ She laughs. “Fairy dust? Such unholy magic,” she sneers, coming closer to him, “What is this wand? Why would you seek it?”  _

_ “I’m helping someone,” he says simply, “Can you show it to me?”  _

_ The woman comes closer and smiles at him devilishly. “I know the wand you seek but showing it to you comes with a price,” she teases, “Are you willing to pay that price to help your friend?”  _

_ Killian shrugs. “If it’s the gold you want, I can get that for you, but I need to find this wand,” he reasons.  _

_ The woman touches his chest and starts to finger the necklace Emmy gave him. However, as soon as she touches it, she’s repelled away by an invisible, strong force. “Bloody hell,” he cries, finding the witch knocked over.  _

_ “Like I said, unholy magic,” she sneers, “Even worse, wood nymph magic, the hardest magic to penetrate,”  _

_ Killian looks towards the cavern, and the dust is fading. He needs to follow what he can before it’s all gone. He races inside, following what’s left of the pixie dust. It seems like an endless path and the dust isn’t taking him anywhere, and then he finds the wand suspended in a large rocky cavern.  _

_ The witch from before suddenly appears in front of him.  _

_ “You cannot have this wand,” she says.  _

_ “This wand will help free a friend who needs it and you will give it to me, or I’ll kill you.” he threatens.  _

_ “You would help a wood nymph that you barely know to get this wand,” she reasons, “What did she promise you? To become a prince with countless riches?”  _

_ Killian shakes his head, removing a short sword that he carries with him. “It doesn’t matter what she promised me, you will give me the wand,”  _

_ The witch flings him across the room, then pulls him towards her, still hovering in the air and restrained. “You stupid, stupid traveler,” she says, “You will not get this wand until you have paid the price for it, and you have not paid,”  _

_ Killian doesn’t have too many options. His necklace, the one Emmy gave to him, snapped and fell from his neck when the witch used her magic on him. “What is your price witch?!” he demands.  _

_ “Servitude, you will be my slave for however long I desire, until I feel that you have paid the price for what you want,” she says, “There’s no leaving my domain until then,”  _

_ “Aye,” he reluctantly agrees.  _

_ “You have no magic or means to escape,” she continues, making his sword disappear using magic, “You’re mine now traveler,”  _

_ “Aye, mistress,”  _

_ “Not mistress, Gothel,” she says, “Mother Gothel. What’s your name dear?”  _

_ Killian refuses to say. Gothel squeezes his throat in an attempt to choke him. “Jones,” he cries, “Jones is my name,”  _

_ “Jones,” she says, trying out his name, “A bit plain, but I doubt the rest of you is boring. From this day henceforth, you are my slave until you have paid the price for what you desire,”  _

_ ‘I’m sorry Emmy,’ he cries, ‘You’ll have to wait awhile longer for your freedom.’ _

tbc


	8. Intertwining Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You think it can be used by more than one person?” the prince asks. 
> 
> “I’m not sure mate,” he says, “but if it is as powerful as I’ve heard, it’s a strong possibility. I need to take this now and return it to the person who needs it. I made her a promise and I intend to keep that promise,” 

Emma meets Mary Margaret and David for brunch on Saturday since Mary Margaret mostly wants to know how her coffee date with the writer went. She tells her friend the PG version of events, they had coffee at the place she chose, then she brought him back to the apartment to get to know each other better. It’s awkward for Emma to talk about her sex life in front of her roommates’ boyfriend. 

“So, you think you’ll see him again?” 

“I think so. He seems interested,” she says, “I’m kind of curious to see his apartment. He’s in there all the time and doesn’t leave it unless it’s to do laundry,” 

David shrugs. “It’s his man cave Emma, and like you said, a reclusive writer and introvert,” he reasons. 

“I find him fascinating,” she defends, “And sexy,” 

“I do not need to be hearing this,” David moans. 

Emma starts laughing. “Think about how introverted Mary Margaret was when you first met her, David. All it took was finding the right person and now she’s changed,” 

“I would still be careful with this guy Emma,” David warns her, “The quiet ones tend to also fall on the crazy side,” 

“I don’t think he’s a psychopath like Norman Bates. He doesn’t even fit that profile,” 

“Just be careful Emma,” he cautions her, “This guy keeps to himself and doesn’t have much human contact. He could be into some weird kinky stuff,” 

~~

_ It feels like maybe more than a year has passed since Killian became Gothel’s slave. The woman tries to seduce him to sleep with her, even using magic to invade his mind and find what it is he desires so she can transform herself into what he wants but there's magic blocking her.  _

_ It frustrates Gothel so much that she leaves the cave for many days at a time and Killian tries to escape. Gothel’s not an idiot, putting a barrier spell on the cave’s only entrance. Killian sleeps more comfortably when Gothel’s not around and he dreams about reuniting with Emmy. He misses her so much and wishes he had magic to escape his prison, so he can be with her finally.  _

_ He hears someone approach the cave and he stands to attention, picking up a rock to defend himself. If it’s only Gothel, the worst he’ll get is maybe a magical whipping. He’s shocked to find a prince running into the cave, Gothel’s blood on his hands.  _

_ “You killed her?”  _

_ The Prince looks at his hands and then to him, putting away his sword. “I sought out the witch because I heard rumors that she could help me find my daughter,” he says, “Who are you?”  _

_ “A free man, apparently,” Killian realizes, “I’m on a quest to help someone else gain their freedom. Pixie dust led me to this cave, it has what I seek; a magical wand,”  _

_ “You and I are on the same path,” he says, “I’m also seeking this wand. I’ve been told that it can show me where I can find my daughter. I’m the only family she has left in this world. Her mother died years ago after she had been taken,”  _

_ Killian studies the man and goes to where he found the wand originally. It has since fallen from suspension and is free to take. The man sees it too and both reach for it, but the prince steps aside and lets him have it first. Killian smiles, examining the wand, this tiny branch of magic holds the power to free the woman he loves and grant him one passionate night with her.  _

_ “You think it can be used by more than one person?” the prince asks.  _

_ “I’m not sure mate,” he says, “but if it is as powerful as I’ve heard, it’s a strong possibility. I need to take this now and return it to the person who needs it. I made her a promise and I intend to keep that promise,”  _

_ “I will come with you. If the wand can still be used, I can find my daughter,” he says.  _

_ “Aye, but I must warn you where I’m going, not many humans are welcome,” Killian adds, “Wood nymphs, mate. They’re notoriously wary of humans they’re not familiar with,” _

_ “But one approached you and asked you to bring this wand?” he counters, raising an eyebrow.  _

_ Killian smiles. “She’s a very special exception,” he says, “I will take you as far as I can within the nymph woods,”  _

_ “Thank you,” he cries.  _

_ “What's your name, your highness?” _

_ “Charming,” he says, “You?” _

_ “Killian Jones,” _

_ ~~ _

Killian wakes suddenly from his nap with the pounding of his front door. He hasn’t run out of food and he isn’t expecting Belle to return to finish her cleaning until Monday. That only leaves Emma. He comes to the door, half-dressed. It is her, dressed in a red, knee-length dress and heels. The lass really likes the color. 

“Swan, Emma,” he stumbles, “What are you doing here?” 

She smiles. “I thought that maybe I could slowly introduce you to the world,” she says, “Take you out of your comfort zone and show you a good time,” 

He blushes. “That’s thoughtful of you, but I’m on a roll with my writing,” he says, “The story is proceeding smoothly and I don’t want to break concentration,” 

Emma frowns. “Oh,” she says, “I just thought that maybe you would be interested in dancing. I signed up for a class, it’s for an audition I found recently and I need to brush up on my dancing skills but I need a partner,” 

“I’m flattered, Swan but I’m afraid that I’m not a dancer. I’m a writer lass,” 

She comes over and kisses him, looking pleadingly. “Please come with me Killian,” she whispers, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since our date yesterday. I want to spend more time with you,” 

“Aye, I with you lass,” 

She kisses him again. “The class is only less than an hour long and after, you can return to your writing. If the inspiration is there, you’ll pick up where you left off,” she says, “Or, you can spend the evening with me?” 

The offer is tantalizing, and he does feel comfortable enough with the story that he has a rough idea of what will happen next. 

tbc


	9. The Muse Falls in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You draw, too?” she asks. 
> 
> “Aye,” he says and sits next to her, “I want to draw you,” 

_ Before Killian leaves the caves, he searches for Emmy’s necklace. That necklace is the only thing he has that can help him find his way back to her. Charming helps him look for it and after about maybe ten minutes of searching, Killian finds the necklace buried under some rocks. He puts it around his neck and the magic in the necklace refastens itself.  _

_ “I’m coming Emmy,” he promises, “I’m coming back to you love,”  _

_ Killian has the necklace, his freedom once again and he has Prince Charming, who is anxious to resume his search and reunite with his daughter.  _

_ ~~ _

Emma takes Killian to the dance studio where her lesson is, it’s managed by a fair redhead lass. Once the instructor sees him, she takes an immediate interest in him. Most of the participants are paired off already, she notes. Warm-ups end and the instructor starts teaching her students basic moves. Emma follows the best that she can and Killian copies her steps. 

The instructor comes by them, critiquing their form and looking at Killian. “Who’s leading here?” she asks. 

Both of them shrug. “Does it matter?” Emma counters. 

She separates them, takes Emma aside and aligns her dancing frame with Killian. “In all beginning dances, there needs to be a leader. The leader will dictate where he or she wants the partner to go; without the leader, the dance fails,” she says, “Are you the leader?” 

Emma comes back, looking somewhat annoyed at their teacher. 

“We’re both still learning, there is no leader yet,” he reasons. 

“You need to find who is the leader, then come back to this class and you can resume your lessons,” she snaps, going back to the front. 

Emma scowls, takes Killian’s hand and leaves the studio. “What a bitch!” Emma fumes, “I paid $30 for that class and she has the audacity to flirt with you and kick us out because there’s no leader. It’s a beginner's class!” 

“Calm down there, Swan,” he says. 

Emma inhales and exhales. 

“We can do something else,” Killian recommends. 

“Like what?” 

He shrugs. “I don’t bloody know,” he muses and then remembers his drawing pad back home, “If you’re willing to stay still for about 45 minutes, I have an idea,” 

~~

Emma thought the whole purpose of her inviting Killian to spend time with her was to get him out of his apartment but he takes her back there anyway. On the upside, she gets to see the inside of his apartment. She only saw the front room last time. 

He lets her inside, then instructs her to wait in the living room while he cleans up his bedroom. Emma waits patiently at his breakfast table and he goes to his room, taking down every sketch he’s done with Emma as his wood nymph. 

He takes all the concept art and locks it away in his desk. Next, he straightens his bed and tidies his room. After he’s done with that, he comes back outside and invites Emma inside. 

She sits down on his bed and notices a sketch pad and colored pencils. 

“You draw, too?” she asks. 

“Aye,” he says and sits next to her, “I want to draw you,” 

“Me? No one’s ever drawn my likeness before. Should I see some of your work first?” 

Killian kisses her. “There’s no need for that love. I’ve been drawing models since high school,” he says. 

“Okay,” she agrees, “So, how do you want me? Is this like sitting for a portrait or would you prefer a specific pose?” 

He grins and kisses her. “Nude,” he whispers into her ear, “I want you nude,” 

Emma turns red. “Oh,” she says, “You want to draw me nude, in your bed,” 

He raises an eyebrow. “Aye,” 

Emma’s not one to argue. David warned her that Killian might be into some kinky stuff, but she doesn’t feel that this is some weird stalkerish thing. Emma starts undressing and Killian figures out what angle works best for what he wants. 

When he turns around, Emma’s totally nude and her dress is on the floor along with her underwear. He has flashes of making love to her yesterday and flashes of his fictional self making love to his nymph Emma in a garden of flowers. All of the flowers are light pink but they change color too as they make love. 

“Lay on the bed please,” he says. 

Emma lays comfortably back on the bed, not really sure what kind of pose he likes. Killian comes over, takes her wrists and lays her left above her head and places her on her breast. He touches her gently. Next, he helps her cross her legs and relax. He turns her head towards him and she smiles at him. Killian kisses her briefly and then backs away, pulling up his chair and sits down, beginning to sketch. 

After twenty-minutes of sketching, Killian has her general form on paper. He also knows that his arousal is something he can’t really hide from her but he needs to focus. This drawing will not be for his story but a momento of her, something that he can keep for himself. He continues sketching for another five minutes and then calls for a break. Emma relaxes and he comes over to the bed, kissing her. 

“I’ve never been someone’s private model before. How much are you paying me for this gig?” she teases. 

Killian hesitates, and she kisses him. “I’m kidding,” she says, “I don’t expect payment, but maybe a final look at the drawing once it’s done? The muse has to approve,” 

He’s taken aback for a moment. She has no idea the inspiration that she is that to him, it could have easily been a slip of the tongue. 

“Killian?” 

“Aye lass?”

She kisses him again and directs his attention to her tummy and the birthmark she told him about earlier. It indeed does look like a tiny buttercup flower. He kneels down, bends over and kisses it. Emma’s breath hitches in her throat, feeling the sensuality of him kissing her like that. It’s so different from their first sexual encounter yesterday. 

Emma doesn’t say anything as his lips drift from her tummy to her thighs and gently spreads them apart, kissing her vagina. Emma closes her eyes and relaxes on the bed. Killian comes onto the bed, fits his head between her thighs and continues kissing her. Emma feels her pulse thumping with ecstasy and she moans. 

He peeks up at her and smiles. “I want you to have your heart’s desire Swan,” he reminds her. 

“Uh huh,” she manages, enthralled. 

Killian goes back to kissing her and Emma closes her eyes again, feeling the most amazing intimacy. 

It's like he knows her body so well, what turns her on and how to satisfy her. He’s the perfect lover for her, and that is something she thought only existed in fairytales. 

God she loves this man so much. 

tbc


	10. The Mood Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has almost come for Emma’s destiny to be fulfilled.

_After almost two days of traveling, Killian and Charming come to the nymph woods._

_They haven’t come across anything dangerous, but that doesn’t stop Charming from having his sword ready in the event that they do. Killian knows that they’re getting close to the inner territory because he can feel eyes watching him. It’s eerie and unsettling, but those eyes haven’t attempted to attack them. Yet._

_The first nymph that approaches them isn’t Emmy._

_“You are Killian Jones,” she says._

_“Aye, I’ve come for Emmy, I have something she needs,” he says._

_The woman is surprised by the name, not recalling anyone named Emmy among them but she lets him pass._

_His description is exactly what she had seen in her visions regarding Emma and the birthmark on his arm confirms his identity. It’s him, the one who will become the father of Emma’s children and bridge the gap between their two people. He doesn’t look like a nymph at all, but Blue quickly surmises that magic might be the reason for that._

_Charming starts to follow Killian into the grove but Blue stops him. “No, not yet,” she says._

_“I’m looking for my daughter and he has the wand I need to find her,”_

_“I know, and it will return it to you once it has been used,” she promises, “but you are to stay here and wait.”_

_Killian makes his way into the grove, seeing more of the nymphs regard him politely. He has no idea where he’s going, but the necklace Emmy gave him suddenly illuminates itself and it grows brighter as he walks along. The necklace leads him to a garden clearing and a bed of flowers, with Emmy resting amongst them. He clutches the wand in his hand, comes over and kneels in front of her, touching her cheek gently._

_“Emmy?”_

_She wakes and smiles at him, hugging him kindly. “You got the wand? You did it,” she cries._

_“Aye,” he says and shows it to her._

_Emma takes the wand from him, waving it around. There’s a small spark, but nothing else. She expected a bigger production, magic showing her how she can escape her destiny but there’s nothing and she starts crying._

_The whole quest was a waste of time. There is no escaping her future, she’s doomed to fulfill what the nymphs want of her, and there isn’t anything magic can do to help her._

_Killian pulls her into an embrace and kisses her. “Sssh there love,” he says, “We’ll find another way to free you of this curse,”_

_“I thought that the wand was the answer, but it’s hopeless. I’m doomed,” she cries._

_He kisses her again and again, resting alongside her in the bed of flowers. Emma’s too sad to give him what he wants, but a promise is a promise; even if the outcome isn’t what she expected. She magics away her nymph vines and flowers and does the same with his clothes. All of it._

_“A promise is a promise Killian Jones,” she says, “Take your prize,”_

_“The wand doesn’t work,” he reminds her._

_She kisses him, “I know, but I won’t deny what you desire, and I have a little secret, I want it too,” she whispers._

_Killian kisses her again, angles her body with him and comes into her. She’s bloody tight, and of course she would be a virgin. She hasn’t had contact with humans or sexual relations with the male nymphs in the colony for fear that he might be the one to impregnate her. He notices the flowers start to change colors around them as he slides into her._

_“Mood flowers,” she says, “They change colors, reflecting the mood of its occupants,”_

_“Aye,” he smiles and kisses her, rocking into her lovingly._

_Fireflies appear around them, the flowers continue changing colors to warmer, cool colors as he makes love to her. Emma’s moans could be heard echoing through the garden and their love vibrating through the nymph woods._

_Blue and Tiger Lily feel it too. The time has almost come for Emma’s destiny to be fulfilled._

_Emma’s never felt pleasure like this and even if this is a one-time thing, she will cherish the memory in her heart for a long time. She cums finally and Killian spills his seed into her, collapsing beside her on a bed of flowers._

_Soon after he falls, there’s a wave that spreads out from them and ripples into the surrounding forest. Emma feels what just happened and abruptly opens her eyes, looks around them and then looks at him._

_“It’s you, you’re the male wood nymph,” she cries._

_“What are you talking about lass?” he counters, “I’m just as human as you are. I’m not one of them,”_

_Emma shakes her head and starts crying again, feeling her belly. She can feel it. She’s pregnant with his child. This is the fate she wanted to avoid, but it was never avoidable._

_“Emmy?” he starts coming towards her, but she backs away from him, magicking her vines and flowers back._

_“You stay away from me,” she cries, “I never wanted to become pregnant with your child. All I wanted was to have a life free of prophecy and magic. Magic, my magic only brought me pain,”_

_He looks at her belly and sighs. “Emmy, I’m sorry,” he cries._

_“It doesn’t matter anymore,” she fumes, magicking his clothes back, “Please leave this place. I don’t want to see you ever again,”_

_Before he can protest, Emmy makes herself disappear. Killian leaves the garden and returns to the entrance of the nymph colony, taking the wand with him so at least Charming can use it to find his daughter. He finds him, still waiting. Killian gives him the wand._

_“So, did it work? Did you free your friend?” he asks._

_“No, it didn’t work,” Killian groans, “Perhaps you’ll have better luck using it to find your daughter. This bloody thing should really come with instructions,”_

_Charming takes the wand, holds it and lets it guide him. It starts glowing as he points at Nymph Grove. “No, that’s not possible,” he says, “She can’t be there. Humans are forbidden to contact the nymphs,”_

_Killian scratches his head. “Those rules really don’t apply anymore mate,” he says flatly and then remembers Emmy, “No wait, I think I know where your daughter is,”_

_“Did you see her in there?”_

_“Aye,” he says, “Follow me,”_

tbc


End file.
